Winston (Video Game)
Winston is an original character and a minor antagonist that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Winston's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Winston is first encountered 16 months after Omid's death. As Christa and Clementine attempt to start a small fire in the woods in order to prepare a weasel, they discover that the moist wood does not burn well. Christa departs from Clementine in order to salvage more firewood, though she never makes it back as she is ambushed and interrogated by a group of three scavengers, who believe that she is not revealing the location of any of her other group members. As Clementine observes the ensuing chaos, she is noticed by Winston after she either uses a rock to distract the scavengers or tries to sneak away undetected. Winston immediately gives chase to the fleeing child, though Clementine's small stature gives her an advantage as she dodges walkers and avoids getting snagged by branches. Winston eventually subdues Clementine by grabbing her. Clementine responds to this by biting his hand until his thumb is nearly ripped off. She attempts to then crawl into a log to avoid the injured Winston, though she is dragged out of the log and held down. Clementine then tilts sideways in his grasp in order for a trapped walker to grab his arm. As Clementine falls backwards off the edge of a cliff and into a river, Winston is overrun and devoured by approaching walkers. Death Killed By *Clementine (Caused) *Walkers While attacking Clementine, she tilts sideways in his grasp in order for a walker that is trapped in a tree stump to grab him. He manages to get it off, but Clementine inadvertently leads a walker right into him and he is devoured. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Victor Winston and Victor seem to be friends. They, along with Ralph, scavenge the forests for supplies and rob people of their goods. Ralph Winston and Ralph seem to be friends. They, along with Victor, scavenge the forests for supplies and rob people of their goods. Clementine For the short time Winston and Clementine interacted, he was irritated by her lack of co-operation when he was robbing her, and bemused by her evasiveness. Clementine severely injured Winston in many ways before causing his death. Clementine was shocked about what she had done. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Winston is the first character in Season 2 to be killed by walkers. *He is one of the many characters whose name has only been mentioned in the end credits. *Likely a technical issue or design oversight, Winston repeats the exact same line "Jesus, are you fuckin' kidding me!?" three times while attacking Christa and pursuing Clementine. *Winston is one of two characters Julian Kwasneski has voiced,the first being Radio Survivor. Category:Video Game Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Bandits Category:Amputated Victims